onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel
Duel is the thirty-second episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the sixteenth Misadventure. Though it's not considered an actual episode, as it isn't part of any season, it is still canon. It is a half animated episode that was completed with the use of crude story-boarding, meaning it can also be considered a Misadventoon Production The video contain two informative slides describing production info: This was an episode I began work on before my exams and rushed the animation to get it done. Of course, that didn't happen. I went back to finish the animation (crude and rushed as it was), but realized I wasn't very motivated or really that "in love" with the script anymore, in addition to the fact that I wanted to work on more important Misadventures episodes so I kinda cancelled it" So the episode was actually cancelled for some time. The rest of the slides then go on to say: "HOWEVER, I realized all the voice acting effort the people had done, and the fact that the episode explains something in "Jevik?"......so I decided to compromise with myself. This episode is complete in terms of story, but not animation. The stop-motion cuts off where I stopped and is replaced with crude drawings. The episode's events are still canon, but the animation is just unfinished.." Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. Jevik and Jessaco are inside Jevik's new apartment, Jevik having used his Aliki money to buy it. When Jessaco asks why he didn't move into the old building again, Jevik states that he would rather live in the same building as Onipex. Jessaco argues that the apartments at the other building are bigger, but is surprised to hear that he mentioned Onipex, then brings up how Jevik never stops talking about him, though Jevik argues that Onipex is his best friend. Jessaco states that he should stop hanging out with Onipex, but Jevik is taken aback by her comment, though Jessaco states that he is "obsessed" with Onipex, also stating that he is a "weirdo." Jevik denies this, and is angry at her for calling him this; Jessaco argues that he kept her in his fridge, though Jevik still calls her out for talking about him like that. After Jessaco denies his claim of Onipex being a "fantastic individual," Jevik finally decides that he has had enough and demands that she leave. Later, Jessaco is seen crying at a bar; Myto is humming to himself when he sees her crying, and asks if she is alright. The next morning, Jevik is at Onipex's Apartment, cooking Onipex eggs for breakfast, though Onipex states that he does not want eggs and instead asks why Jevik is still at his apartment, Jevik simply stating he wanted to make him breakfast, also stating that the "Mahi from last night" pooped on his sofa. Outraged, Onipex decides to go back to bed, telling Jevik to leave. Jevik decides to leave, believing the Mahi to still be in the apartment. At a local coffee shop, Jevik is in line to get a coffee when he sees Myto and Jessaco together. Angered, he walks over to Jessaco, asking what she is doing; Jessaco replies with a sarcastic comment, though Jevik again asks if she is "trying to replace him." Jessaco tells him to go away, though Jevik expresses his outrage over her being with Myto. Jessaco states that Myto is a good person, though Jevik denies this, calling him a "nimrod," though Jessaco states that that is "Better than what you are." He tells her to "take that back," though Jessaco mocks him. Myto then joins them again. Jevik asks why he is here, though Myto states that he is, "getting breakfast with his new ladyfriend." Jevik attempts to slap Myto's cup of coffee out of his hands, but instead scuffs it; after some awkwardness, Jevik challenges Myto to a duel at No Man's Land, which Myto decides to accept. Two hours later, Jevik and Myto are about to duel. After Jessaco reads off the rules, the duel begins. After three steps, Jevik turns and fires his pistol at Myto, though the bullet does not affect him at all. Myto then fires at Jevik, who is seriously hurt by the bullet and lying on the ground in pain. Jevik simply tells Myto to take her, though Myto is confused; Jessaco wishes to leave with him, despite the fact Myto states that he only met her just last night, and after some awkwardness leaves, leaving Jevik and Jessaco alone. At the very end, Jevik asks if they're getting back together. Characters Major Characters *Jevik *Jessaco *Myto Minor Characters *Onipex *Procks *Katron (voice only) Voice Actors *Ids5621 *Elena Crall *TheGreenCrusader15 *IBIONICLE Trivia *This is the first episode to use a different animation style along with stop-motion. *This is also the first episode to contain production info in the video itself. Continuity *Jevik's new apartment was purchased using the money he and Onipex gained in Aliki. *Jevik brings up his dumpster, a reference to his place of residence in Trash Talker. *Jessaco brings up the events of The Camera Pt 4. *Jevik reacts to Jessaco about Myto in the same way he did in Replacement to Onipex. *No Man's Land is also the place where Jevik confronted Myto for the very first time. Goofs *Jevik refers to his dumpster in a negative light, but at the time he seemed to be singing its praises. Category:Episodes Category:Misadventures Category:Misadventoons